Frozen Heart
by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh
Summary: Frozen. That's what most people would call Atlas and his people. Not cold, not snowy, frozen. And as frozen as the kingdom, a lonely legend wanders its grounds. Team WRPA, Warpath, is on the chase but the question is: why did Ozpin send them to find the Frost Knight?


**_So... this story is a new one. It's in the poll as well. I'm just posting whatever I have so not to leave it untouched on my computer._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

 _"Promise me, Ozpin"_.

"You know I can't do any of that. It's their choice".

 _"Then promise me you will try your best to convince them"_.

"Their team has just been formed. Offering them a mission so early during their stay at Beacon could and would be unproductive".

 _"How, Ozpin?! How could it be_ _ **unproductive?**_ _I know what I'm asking. I have never been there myself, but I know the place and my informants all say the same things. I know where you would be sending them to. Do_ _ **you?**_ _"_.

"I am well aware of the place, the legend, and the dangers, I can assure you of this".

 _"Then why, Ozpin? Why wouldn't you send them?"_.

"For several reasons, actually. First of all, their team has just been formed. They aren't comfortable with each other, and thus they won't be able to operate at their fullest. Secondly, it's exactly because I personally know the place that I'm not keen on sending those four there on their own. Third, even if I know the legend, I do not trust it not to harm them".

 _"Ozpin, you know they wouldn't be in danger"_.

"Then tell me: if I sent them, and a powerful Grimm attacked them, would they be safe? My concerns do not stop at the place nor the final objective, but cover the entirety of the mission. The place we're talking about isn't a joke, I fear. They would be in danger there, facing odds only upperclassmen... second or third year students... would be allowed to fight".

 _"I know you're worried about your students, Ozpin, but this is an important mission, I swear"_.

"This is not about the importance of the mission alone. Another reason not to send them would be the sheer impact it would have on the rest of the student body. A mission so early during the semester? It's bound to attract unwanted and unwelcome attention of the four. Even if they were ready for this mission, would they be ready to face the jealousy and dislike of the other students?".

 _"Don't try to sell me the usual excuse, Ozpin. It won't work. We both know that unfortunately Beacon can't refuse applicants as long as they fit the academic and martial prerequisites to enter your Academy. Whether they are of questionable morals and behaviours or not. So they will have to withstand jealousy and dislike even if you don't send them there"_.

"I'm aware of the circumstances in which my school must accept its new students. Unfortunately, the Four Academies must have identical requisites, and both Headmasters of Atlas and Haven have no wish to change the law. But giving the student body a reason to feel jealous isn't a good idea. I beg you to reconsider".

 _"I'm sorry Ozpin... I really am. But I can't just let this go. I need them to go there"_.

"I'm sure we can send a fourth year team. Team CFVY would surely be up for the job...".

 _"No. It must be them. If the legend is true, then it must be them. You know she's the only one who's safe to go. If the others stay with her... I can't guarantee they will all return unscathed, but I'm sure they will all return alive and still able to continue their training at Beacon"_.

"I don't want to sound... pushy... but why would I send them now? Isn't it better to wait a few months, after they all have a better understanding of how to fight under their belts?".

 _"Ozpin, you know as well as I do that Beacon won't improve their fighting skills all that much. The combat schools bring them, in five years, almost at the level of a graduated Huntsman. Surely they aren't at the level of a seasoned Huntsman, but they can hold their own just fine"_.

"I'm not worried about their martial prowess. You must understand that combat schools like Signal don't teach them anything apart from fighting. We have to teach them politics, strategy, teamwork, history, Grimm anatomy and hunting, and most of all we must teach them about their mortality and their humility. Newbies usually die because they think themselves invincible. We need to eradicate that idea before they are ready to face the outer world".

 _"And how do you do that? The only true way to realize our mortality is to give it all in a fight and still lose. How would you do that?"_.

"Although our methods aren't flawless, we usually set new students up against one another, and then against stronger opponents so to slowly improve their skills. But to teach them those values we set them up against opponents who are simply too strong for them to win. Professors, hired Huntsmen, fourth year students... All people who will stop before killing them, but won't let them win".

 _"It won't work, Ozpin..."_.

"I know. Many graduated Huntsmen die in their first four years of service because they were reckless. The few who make it through become seasoned Huntsmen, and they are the ones who truly defend Remnant. I will be frank as well as cynical: many of the students now housed at Beacon are going to die. Still, I'd like them not to die because I sent them on a suicide mission".

 _"Damnit, Ozpin! It's not a suicide mission, it's a normal Search and Destroy, or Search and Rescue! Your students take those missions all the time!"_.

"This isn't a normal Search and Rescue. In this case they will be going in an extremely hostile environment, the Atlas mountains, with no way for backup to arrive, against types of Grimm they've probably never heard about. And their supposed `target` won't be a scared civilian or an injured Huntsman. Their target won't be friendly, either. They might even have to fight their way out, if things go South during the negotiation".

 _"I'm sure they will be able to complete the mission"_.

"And I am not".

 _"Ozpin, please... Send the team. I can't guarantee anything, but please, do it. It's important. Really important"_.

"I understand how you might feel about this but... I'm worried. The teams didn't work out like I planned and now I'm trying to adjust. They've just been dismissed from their last class of the first week of school. I will discuss of the matter with them, but... this isn't what I think is right".

 _"I know, Ozpin. But for once you must be the one to trust in someone else and not the opposite. I don't know how this will end, but they must take that mission. I won't force you nor them, but please do try to convince them"_.

"Unfortunately, I don't think they will need any persuasion to accept this mission. First year students are always... eager to prove themselves. They're almost here. I'll call you later".

 _"Keep me informed"_.

"I will".

Headmaster Ozpin relaxed into his seat, sighing as he cut the call. The light was still mildly intense in his office, even though Autumn was almost upon them. A mug of coffee had been abandoned on the large desk, its content now cold. Not like he cared. His focus was on the four students who were entering the elevator many floors beneath. Four students, four different lives, and yet only one path. Ironically, their team was appropriately named...

Warpath.

It had been Glynda the one to suggest the name, even though Ozpin was slightly against it. He knew the name of a team didn't indicate their true path, but such a name simply wasn't one he would've liked to associate with his students. Team WRPA was an undoubtedly strong team, but it also was dysfunctional at best. What had he been smoking when he had allowed that team to form? They weren't bullies nor they seemed to slack off in class. Academically, they were almost perfect. But in terms of teamwork... they weren't a team, just four people pushed together in the same room.

Weiss Schnee, team leader and heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She had been apparently pleased to be elected team leader, but her attitude had immediately turned her entire team against her. Her orders weren't followed, and that only worsened the girl's situation. Her partner was absolutely against her orders and the remaining two were always neutral in the arguments, although a few times they did argue against Weiss.

Ruby Rose, incredible young prodigy and another incredibly good choice to be team leader. Unfortunately Ozpin had decided to try and let Weiss be team leader, which worked against the whole team. Young Ruby defiantly refused to acknowledge Weiss's leadership, and although he himself was doubting his own choice, he couldn't help but notice how that attitude was ruining the team just as much as Weiss's.

Pyrrha Nikos, a celebrity from Mistral, and the most skilled first year student he had ever seen. She probably had the combat prowess to defeat even upperclassmen, and academically she was the best student among the first years. Unfortunately, she barely talked with her teammates, and all the smiles and words he had heard her say had been fake, even though he had to admit the girl was good at hiding her true emotions. But after living for so long, Ozpin had learned how to read a person even if said person was trying to mask their feelings.

Luna Arc, final member of Team WRPA and one of the most problematic, was... complicated. She wasn't at the level of her teammates in skill and that heavily weighed on her, even though Ozpin knew it was just natural. She was a normal Huntress in training among prodigies. Still, she had enough backbone to stand up to Weiss, contesting her orders and calling her out on her mistakes, something the heiress didn't like in the slightest. She was also a great fan of Pyrrha's, something that seemed to cause the champion a large amount of stress, hidden beneath her mask.

And it had only been a week.

Ozpin sighed again. The four of them had so much potential. Weiss could become a great leader, and maybe one day lead the SDC on a more righteous path. Ruby could become a wonderful teammate, having a great mind for strategies even though not being great at socializing and thus leadership. Pyrrha would always be the team's powerhouse, but Ozpin was sure she could, given time and chance, become a pillar of support for her team. And Luna had the potential to become so much stronger without losing any of her courage or kindness.

If only they had ended up in a different team.

Initially, he had planned for Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long to become a single team. They were incredibly different, but he was sure that things would smooth out in the future. Instead, Ms Belladonna and Ms Xiao Long had ended up on a team with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Team Binary.

Finally, the elevator's doors dinged and opened, allowing the four girls into the room. The first was a short girl with long hair so pale it was white and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a white-themed outfit and her right hand was on the hilt of a Dust-using rapier with multiple chambers for different Dust types. The second was an even shorter girl with red-tipped black hair and large silver eyes. Her clothes were red and black themed and on her back there was a collapsed weapon that Ozpin knew to be a large scythe/sniper-rifle hybrid. The third was a very tall girl with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. Her colour theme was bronze and red, and on her back there were a round shield and a shortsword. The fourth and last girl was even taller than the previous one, with long blonde hair that run down her back in three ponytails and lively green eyes. Her outfit was yellow-themed and she had a sword strapped at her waist, as well as a powerful one-handed shotgun on the other hip.

Weiss Schnee. Ruby Rose. Pyrrha Nikos. Luna Arc.

Team Warpath.

"Thank you for coming so soon", Ozpin greeted them, gesturing to the four chairs he had prepared for them. "Please, take a seat. I haven't called you all up here only to have you standing on my doorway for the entirety of this meeting. I can assure you, you are not here for a punishment. Your academic grades are among the best of the year and your behaviour outside class is bordering the perfect. You can relax".

Releasing four breaths in unison, the four girls stepped forwards and sat down on the chairs, unconsciously ordering themselves so that they were, from his left to his right, still in the same order they had entered in. And they still spelled the name of their team. Ozpin sighed for a third time before rubbing his temples and looking at them.

"I've called you here because I have to tell you something as well as asking you all a question. It's very important that you think carefully about your answer, and I won't pressure you if you refuse", tiredly began the Headmaster. "But first, I wanted to tell you a story. Do you know anything about the Frost Knight?".

Weiss immediately raised a hand. "Sir, the Frost Knight is hardly a legend. Its first appearance has been eight years ago, in Atlas. In the following years it appeared time and again, showing more and more power, but many think the whole legend is just the result of drunken tales and mistakes in the records. Most likely, whoever is behind this `legend` is a simple Huntsman who wanted to make a name for himself", she said quickly, as if listing off something she had read about.

"Although your explanation was quite enlightening, Ms Schnee, I asked you if you knew about the legend, not if you believed it to be true", replied Ozpin. "What I meant is: let's say that the legend is true. What do you know about it?".

Surprisingly, both Ruby and Luna raised their hands, but the blonde was the one to actually answer his question. "The Frost Knight, or Glace as he calls himself in the legend, is apparently a young man dressed in white. His hair and skin are white as well, probably covered in snow and frost like his clothes. He wanders in the outskirts of Atlas, sometimes crossing the frontier with the Grimmlands, alone and apparently playing a flute. The music varies. Sometimes it's an emotionless motive and sometimes it's a ballad. Most of the times it's creepy. The Frost Knight himself rarely speaks. No one knows how he fights but it's obvious he can fight or the Grimm would've killed him already".

Pyrrha coughed softly to attract the attention and shrank a bit as she asked her question. "I've heard of the Frost Knight. Soon after his second appearance, my sponsor decided to investigate, in case they found something useful. They wanted to know how a young man could become a legend like that. They found three things. One was that nobody knows the true age of the Knight. The second was that he spoke only twice, both times to children and both times when they were in danger, introducing himself as Glace, that in one of the ancient languages means Ice. And the third was the reason for his title". She took a deep breath after the speech, having used all her lung capacity to say all of that in one breath. "For unknown reasons, the Frost Knight walks where blizzards and snowstorms will happen. Since he does not appear to have any mean of knowing it from the weather forecast, the mystery of the Knight is how does he know about the future storms, and why does he walk with them. Usually, his presence forecast a storm in one or two days. Some of the villages in the outskirts of Atlas have adapted to this and now prepare every time they see him. In the city of Atlas itself there's a bounty of his head, not because of crimes but because many political forces are beginning to take interest in the mysterious individual".

Ozpin sighed and nodded, using his holographic computer to call up a shady picture of a humanoid figure. Its clothes were white, although the low quality of the picture made it difficult to decide if that was the real colour of the clothes or just the snow or the light over it. Ozpin enlarged it until it was two meters tall. "This is the only photo we have of the Frost Knight. It's hazy, unfocused and vague. But it's a photo. When this was sent to most of the media of Atlas, there was a pandemonium. Some called it a fake. Some called it a gift to treasure. Some didn't want it to be publicized. Some wanted nothing more than to release it to the public. Opinions clashed over the picture of just one man with the mysterious habit of walking in the blizzards. Three years ago, the famous actor Spruce Willis was hired to star in a movie about the Frost Knight. As you might remember, it was an incredible success. They then released a second and a third movie of the series, and then it exploded. While they would need permission to release a movie about a powerful Huntsman, the Frost Knight offered them incredible freedom and a great fandom".

Ozpin sighed. "In a single year, the Frost Knight went from an intriguing but admittedly harmless mystery of Northern Atlas, to being a legend many knows even far away from the cold kingdom. The Atlasian film makers made sure to gain as much money as possible. The Frost Knight turned from a small but clear legend to a famous but hazy entity. Originally, the only power associated to the Frost Knight was his ability to forecast the weather. Now, the media have turned him into an incredibly powerful Wizard Lord who wanders in his lands to increase his power and show his authority. From elemental manipulation, to thought reading, to shapeshifting. The media gave him all this powers to make him more interesting to the people". He shook his head. "Who would be interested in a young man dressed in white who forecasts blizzards and snowstorms? No one. But give that man the power to erect mountains and level kingdoms, and suddenly you have a topic to talk about, and a plot for a movie".

Ruby slowly raised her hand. "I don't want to interrupt you, sir, but what is right?", she asked uncertainly. "I mean, you said that the media gave him powers he didn't have. So what powers does he have?".

The Headmaster could only shrug helplessly. "That man is a mystery, Ms Rose. Expeditions in the lands where he wanders and possibly lives are extremely dangerous due to the Grimm and the hostile climate. Even if he wanted to be found, most of the expeditions would simply crumble under the external threats and difficulties. Grimm, below-zero temperatures, unknown geography...". He trailed off. "And so, very little is actually known about him. If the legend is true, his clothes are covered in frost, he has a flute that he plays most of the time, and wherever he goes, frost and snow follow".

Weiss blinked. "So... he isn't really a dangerous person, then?".

"Not at all, Ms Schnee. The Frost Knight has never given the authorities any reason for hatred. And while it is possible for him to have committed crimes...". He shrugged. "It's unknown. He might be a killer hiding in the snowy mountains of Atlas, or he could be a hermit wandering for enlightenment. We simply do not know enough about him".

"Then why have you called us here, Headmaster?", asked Weiss, confused.

The man sighed for the umpteenth time and turned to face them, regarding them with a long look and taking in the honest curiosity written all over their faces. The wanted to know what was troubling him, but the problem was that he himself didn't know why was he so troubled. Was it because of what he was about to do? Send a team he wasn't sure could work well together on a mission where even more experienced students could have trouble? Maybe it was that. Maybe it was just a bad feeling in his gut that told him not to. But alas, he couldn't. He had promised to let them choose.

"Because, Ms Schnee, I wanted to ask you to find the Frost Knight, and bring him to Beacon".

 ** _So, Ozpin is doubtful they can pull this off, and the team isn't as good as one would expect, given the members of said team. Luna is of course Jaune's twin sister. Wish me luck with my plane, and hope I won't crash somewhere and end up as a bloody splatter over some earth, rocks and twisted metal._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


End file.
